


Sweet

by lorielen (culuyetille)



Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoycest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-20
Updated: 2003-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culuyetille/pseuds/lorielen
Summary: Draco knows how to best please his father.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Malfoycest extravaganza [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117862
Kudos: 1





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been some time, huh? I've been royally busy. But not like my Draco or Lucius muses would let me push them away... they want to have fun. =)  
> This is an unpretentious little piece. No anger, no conflict, just raw D/L. Back to good ol' PWP, featuring Lucius' POV. Have fun!  
> Lorielen

**Prologue**

Since taking the next step on his and his father's relationship, Draco had learned a lot about himself and the elder Malfoy. He had been graced with the opportunity to learn how similar they were, and yet strikingly different, and he had made it his mission to mould himself to the new circumstances.  
He knew now, for instance, how to best please Lucius. The actual contact did work him up, but ideas were much more arousing to his father. Lucius' mind was eager and had absolute control over his body, as Draco soon learned.  
To Lucius, the very idea of his soon loving him was alluring. Precious. Therefore, it was by far easier for Draco to reach him by being deliciously naive, to display a look of total innocence while his lips uttered dirty wishes and his body provoked unholy sensations on his father's. Not that Lucius didn't like it rough, it did bring him pleasure, did make him scream. However, tenderness made him quiet and trembling, made him surrender, gazing at Draco with loving eyes and dropping wet kisses all along the youth's body to compensate the lack of words. Tenderness along with malicious whispers could rip his control apart, and Draco loved it to make his father lose control. He knew he could get it by being himself: spoiled, demanding, submitting and above all sweet.

-*-

** Sweet  **

I was working. I couldn't really tell the time, for I truly hate paperwork and mere minutes of it transform into endless hours of boredom.  
I am known for my particularly short attention span, but on that special evening I had major reasons for my mind to refuse to centre on work.

_Paperwork, for Merlin's sake! Someone at the Ministry shall be suffering a very unpleasant accident, soon._

That, however, would have to wait. I had better plans for the evening, which included stress relieving like no other company but my son's had ever brought me.

The said plans knocked curtly at my office's door, then opened it partially and sled one pale slender hand in. I put my quill down and watched, an amused smile already creeping up on my lips. Draco had always been one to love a dramatic entrance. He was a lot like his mother, on that respect. I have never needed dramatic entrances. For some reason, all eyes are drawn to me whenever I step into a room. I won't say I dislike it, but neither do I do any effort for it to happen. Guess it comes with the Malfoy package.

See what I meant by short attention span? If you don't hold me down to one subject I'll jump from topic to topic, and before long you'll find me talking about...  
All coherent thoughts left my mind when the door was opened to reveal my son.

I inspectioned Draco, taking in by the thousandth time his creamy skin, the perfect body with its boneless and naturally graceful movements as he leaned casually against the doorframe. He was dressed in his usual white silk pyjamas, bare feet. He had not a hair out of place; the silvery blond strands framed his face, bringing forth his aristocratic high cheekbones and emphasising the pointy, feline frame of his face. His icy eyes shimmered, unmoving. He would have looked very much like the marble statue of a fallen angel had it not been for the wicked grin on his delicious young lips.

I am not old, but Draco is too young. He's flowering, at his very best, the lean body designed to bring pleasure to the one he chooses to keep company. He's on the phase of experimenting, learning, wishing to find out how to best obtain his own pleasure.  
I am glad to be his tutor. I don't just enjoy it, I crave it and cannot begin to imagine my existence without it. An existence without Draco would not be bearable.

His eyes found mine and our gazes locked. His pale eyelids fluttered as he blinked playfully at me, the blond eyelashes caressing his face. I supported my chin in one hand and arched one eyebrow questioningly.  
He brought a hand to brush from his face a strand of his silvery hair.

"Would you ever stop working if I didn't come here to call you?" he cocked his head to one side. He looked adorable and I wanted to pin him up against the wall and rip that angelic facade of his. Instead, I allowed myself a small grin and a shrug.  
"Since you always do, I see no need to."

He looked slightly puzzled by my answer. I took my quill and re-started writing. Without lifting my head, I added. "Anyway. What do you want, Draco?" I was taking my chances. He had been looking far too stoic to suit my current mood.

"Oh, nothing really."  
I sensed his irritation and it amused me beyond words. I had a hard time suppressing a smile and keeping my voice neutral.  
"Hmm. I'm a busy man, Draco."  
"And I suppose your schedule is so full that you can't find the time for our fucking sessions."

He said it so calmly I was forced to lift my head and stare at him. He smiled. "My apologies, Father. I keep forgetting you don't want me to call them that."  
"You are one insufferable brat."  
I let out flatly. He laughed.  
"You're the one to blame."

I sighed, put my quill down and started to tidy my papers, still with my eyes lowered.

"The most irritating Malfoy trait of all..." I mumbled.  
"To be always right?"  
I looked up at him and nodded with a smile.  
"I was actually thinking of our uncanny tendency to purposefully annoy our dear ones, but that would do too."

I started making my way to the door, and Draco straightened himself, then reached out for my hand as I approached his arm reach. We entwined fingers and he leaned against my forearm.

"Would you rather I kept my head down and just got angry at your jokes?"  
"No, Draco. You know I love it when you bite back."  
As I said this I pushed open the door of my room.

My room is of prime neatness, as is every other room in Malfoy Manor. The elves know I'll have their fingers in flames if I ever come across something untidy or dusty. It's just not in me to have anything but perfection.

I looked at my son, my choice lover. Perfection.

During his entire life, Draco has made the biggest of efforts to please me. He has moulded himself, reached perfection and wrapped it into a stunningly beautiful package.  
In exchange for such a gift as the whole of him, I can only offer myself.

He took the necessary step to be standing in front of me, and encircled my neck with his long arms. Draco is shorter than me only a few inches; my mouth is levelled with his forehead. I looked down at him, his parted lips ever so inviting, his hand tugged at my collar as he pulled me down to a dazzling kiss.  
I parted my own lips in response, both my hands around his slender waist, one of them resting on the small of my son's back. I allowed Draco's throbbing tongue access to my mouth, encouragingly caressing the underside of it as it explored the depths of me. It tasted sweet.

One of his hands was buried in my hair, and he deftly pulled at its black tie to loosen it, then ran expert fingers through it, soothing it. My teeth found his tongue and I bit it ever so slightly, playfully holding it inside my mouth.  
I like these caressing sessions. They fill me with something sex cannot bring, something I only reach when I'm on Draco's company and none of us is saying a word, we're merely touching. And whilst I can't name it, I need it badly.

They never last long. The feel of Draco's member stiffening against mine was enough to have me on coupling mode, and I sneaked one hand down to grab a handful of that young firm arse. He snickered inside my mouth and I released him, we broke the kiss to stare at each other. Draco's free hand was tracing lazy circles on my shoulder.

"In for playing," he paused and made his voice luscious, "Lucius?"

I kissed his forehead.

"Currently, my guts tells me to pin you down somewhere and fuck you until you are screaming for either more or mercy."  
He twirled a strand of my hair around his index finger.  
"Sounds interesting. Although today I'm feeling..."  
His voice trailed off, and his eyes did not tell me much. His fingers proceeded to trace my jawline with featherlight touches.  
"What? What is it that you desire, Draco?"

I would do my best to accomplish it. He knew that, thus he smiled so wickedly at me.

"I want to watch you play, Father."

Draco knows that I seldom refuse a request of his. Specially one that is bound to be so entertaining for me as well.

"Playing shall it be then, Love."

I've taken it to calling Draco that. He pressed his lips against mine lightly, and still holding me took a few slow backsteps until his legs were against my bed. During the process he managed to somehow sneak his hands between out bodies, so as to unbutton my grey vest and immaculate white shirt. He spread his palms across my chest, thumbnails digging lightly into me.

"Thank you, Father."  
He whispered, mouth still close to mine, his breath warm on my face.  
I pushed him roughly so that he fell on the bed, flat on his back, and smirked rather evilly as I eased all clothing from my upper body.  
"Don't thank me yet, Draco. Don't fool yourself into thinking that this will be nice."

Right after saying that I was on my knees on the bed, straddling him. He laughed sweetly at me, reaching out to encircle my neck.

"Whoever said I like it nice?"

I leaned down, my lips finding his neck, my tongue stuck out to trace circles on the soft fine skin. He pulled me closer and I touched his neck with my lips, nipping at it.

One of his hands was on my hair again and he dug his fingernails in my scalp, responding to the soft sucking pressure being applied to his neck. I moved down, pulling at the collar of his pyjama shirt, my lips finding his collarbone. I brought my left hand to undo the buttons of the clothing, then lifted myself. I was currently on my knees, one leg on each side of Draco. He was a bit reluctant to let me rise, and his eyes shone hungrily at me as I spread both hands over his creamy chest, easing his shirt from him, fingering the lean muscles there.

His own hands found the sideclasp of my pants and in a deft move he was pulling it down along with my boxers, exposing my hardening member. He ran a finger over the length of it, his nail bringing me small arousing pain. I did only as much as stand still and watch him, my head lowered, the hair falling in front of it. He reached up to brush it from my eyes, his hand remaining on my cheek as he gazed up at me tenderly.  
I turned my face slightly to capture his fingertips with my lips, and I sucked at them, tasting my own wetness, sinking my teeth on Draco's fingers.

"Ouch."  
He said softly, and I let go of his hand to smile a feral smile. My teeth were still showing as I leaned down, my body against his, mouth open and finding the spot where my son's shoulder joint his neck to bite there, one hand running down the side of that smooth body, my fingers drumming at Draco's ribs playfully before I found the waistband of his pants. I pulled them down, arching so that my own body wouldn't hold the clothing there, only to let myself fall back on top of my son again. I ached this contact, this body so much like my own, the soft gasp he left out as the head of my member brushed against his testicles. I nipped at the wound, my lips made pink with Draco's blood. It's my blood also, he's a part of me, he was made by me and is utterly and forever mine.

His vocal chords trembled next to my lips, his hand was on my bare back, fingernails digging deep. My hand was on his thigh and my fingertips brushed against his hip, I unconsciously bucked down. He arched under me, legs moving, he was unravelling himself from his pants.

"Easy." I murmured next to his ear, my voice husky.

My mouth left Draco's collarbone to kiss a reddened way on his chest. I spread his blood over him. It looked beautiful in contrast with his flawless alabaster skin. I licked it. It made Draco taste salty. My nose briefly touched his skin as I made my way down, stopping to bestow a playful kiss on his bellybutton. Draco squirmed under me. He knew where I was heading to.

"Lower, Lucius."

His voice was deep. Draco wasn't a child anymore, he was a young man whose face was a beautiful sight, all the more when contorted with pleasure.  
Acting upon that thought, I lifted my head to look at him.

"Lower, Love? As in... here?"

He groaned when I came to a halt at his pelvis, sticking out my tongue to taste him again. Undeniably sweet. I revelled on the sensation for a moment.

His hand on my head, pushing it down, told me of his urgency and desire. Things are never that simple with me, and although I was aching to oblige to his wish, I forced myself to stop and taunt him, if only a bit. I do have a name to stand for, and Malfoys are known to be utter bastards who go for torturing, slow teasing hours.

"Lower." He hissed at me, frustrated.  
"I'm afraid I'll need accurate directions."

I told him before pressing my lips against the skin of his pelvis, even paler than the rest of his body for it never comes in contact with sunlight. This part of Draco is concealed from the world, it is mine and mine alone. I decided to mark it so, and sunk my teeth on him.  
Ah, the rewarding surprise moan. It can't get much better than Draco making sounds. But I was still waiting for a particular one to go any further.

"My cock, Father."  
"What about it?"  
He was biting his lip in the most adorable angry fashion ever. When he said it, his voice was low.  
"I want you to touch it." He paused and added as an afterthought, "use your mouth."

Since he had gone through the trouble of clarifying, I could only oblige.  
I kissed the head of my son's stiff member tenderly and took it partially in my mouth, lips pursing to exert pressure, my tongue circling it, darting at the tiny hole on its tip.

"Ah!"

Draco had a firm grip on my hair by then, and he pulled at it a little. I took it that he had liked my move.  
I slid him from my mouth slowly, my teeth scratching the underside of him as I did so.

"More. And rougher." He let out in a whisper that was barely audible.

I then kissed every inch of him lovingly, taking him fully in my mouth afterwards to feel the throbbing hotness. Draco was rigid yet soft. His hand that was at my hair was trembling slightly. He himself was trembling slightly, letting out unnamed sounds that dripped libido, intermingled with moans and gasps when I chose to suck harder or ran my tongue over a key pleasure spot.

I know all of these spots, could trace them with my eyes closed if needed be. I know every bit of my son, inside and out. I've exhaustively and extensively explored the whole of him, the perfection of his body, the dark maze of his soul. It does well for one to know his own kingdom, and Draco I can count as mine. Entirely and unconditionally mine. I tell him so in love whispers, I mark him so with my teeth to his alabaster skin. I make him so as I hold him close and enter him.

"Oh dear..."

My tongue caressed a vein on the side of him, one of my hands held his thigh down, the other fingered his balls, nails digging onto them just a bit. He arched, thrusting further in me.

"Father..."

I couldn't being to classify that sound. It was needy, and for the time being that was enough. I sucked harder, opening my mouth more to accommodate the whole of him, the muscles at the base of my tongue contracting to give him the friction that I knew would madden him.

"Ah!" Came the gasp in response.

I wanted more. I wanted him not just to call but to scream and beg and twist himself in despair, agonising wanton. And I wanted him to voice it.

For me, it has always been about words.

My lips increased their pressure on the base of my son's cock. My hand cupped his balls, stroking them gently, as he sunk his nails on my shoulder and scalp in utter, raw passion. I began to pull out, my teeth nipping at his length, my tongue still moving, though it did so slowly.

I could hear his fastened breath and I knew he wanted everything, needed everything. Which was precisely why I was taking it slow, and wouldn't move until I was told to do so. I wanted him far more vocal than that.

"Father."

Draco's very voice dripped despair and arousal and so many other emotions. I loved him for it, but yet I waited. He knew what he had to do in order to attain what he wished; we'd been on that exact situation countless times before. And on each and every one of them Draco had resisted me forcefully. He knew I wanted to break him, he knew he was dying to be broken. Still he held it.

The Malfoy masochist penchant.

I adore Draco for filling me with desire like no other, allowing me to fight for every bit of satisfaction I can either get or give him, and for at the end wiping away the tension of the teasing with loving kisses.

I need that. I need him to stand up to me, I need him to beg, I need him to pet me and let me pet him, I need him to hold myself together when I lose control. I need him for he's the only creature who's capable of making me lose control and reach that blissful state of oblivion and instinct.

I am madly in love with Draco.

And so I kept pulling out. His grip on my hair tightened and he was pulling me towards him. Helpless. Childish. Needing.

"Don't."

I stopped. He was having a hard time searching for words, but I am a patient man. I just wished I could be looking at his face.

"Father, please."

I pulled out completely and heard him gasp his indignation. I leaned down and nuzzled at the base of his wet erection, between his balls.

"Father!"

My son wasn't happy. I smiled against the soft skin of his testicles before lifting my head.

"Yes, Draco?"

My own voice was throaty, and looking at him only increased my arousal. He was panting, lips parted and made pinkish by the arousal. He was also sweating and blushing, his eyes were only partially open and still shone so much. I stared at him, and he said nothing.

I leaned back down to kiss one of his balls tenderly, and for a moment the grip on my hair was loosened. I let go and looked expectantly up at him.

"Why?"  
Draco sounded tired. Frustrated. Angry. I don't like seeing him like that, but I don't like to give in either.  
"Because I can."  
I reached out to trace circles with my index fingernail on the ultra-sensitive head of Draco's cock.  
"Lucius..."  
Is there a more lascivious sound? I don't think so.  
"Just do it. Please."

I couldn't see his eyes, for his head now rested against the bed. I did nothing, and didn't intend to unless he did what I wanted first. One of my hands was still on his thigh, and a thumb caressed his hip.

"You know you need it."  
I pointed out softly on my trademark drawl.  
"I don't need."

I froze there and then.

"I crave, Father. I crave your love."

Draco keeps on surprising me. I leaned back down, once again taking him in my mouth, this time fully, to finish my pleasure bringing occupation.  
It wasn't long until my son came in my mouth.

"Father."

This one was a relieving little cry. I feasted on it as I did on the trembling body under me, the salty hotness in my mouth. I left him slowly.

I heard his heavy breath as I made my way back up. I was partially satisfied on the inside, but my body yearned. It wanted the tightness and softness that its by right. It wanted Draco.

I laid by his side, and soon he had his arms around me languidly, head resting against my chest. I nuzzled at the top of his head lovingly.

"Now how was that for playing, Draco?"

My hand ruffled his hair, and I had one arm around him, holding him close. His cheek was pressed against my bare chest, his warm breath making my sensitive nipple harden. My voice was soft.

"Lucius, you are one heartless bastard."

I smiled against his head. I can be incredibly narcissistic at times, and one can't get much better than having Draco tell them how terrific they were. To make my son pant requires skill, and to have him swearing takes talent. I possess both.

"Up for another round?"  
I moved so that he could feel my hardened erection brush against his hips. He looked up at me with a sweet smile.  
"Always."

I leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead as I gently held him, then flipped the both of us so that he was on top of me. I stared up at him as he took a seating position, his firm butt pressed against my cock. He was smiling devilishly.

I felt my heart squeezing at that vision. My offspring, so irresistible.

"If you'd be so kind as to hand me the lube?"  
"And here I was thinking you liked it rough."  
I let out teasingly, arching one eyebrow.

I know that my son is not really into the pain thing. He just likes to say so, because he is fully aware that I would never truly hurt him.

My remark earned me a vicious glare.

"You are being a real pain tonight." He said dryly, supporting himself on his hands.  
I reached out to cup his face with a smile on my lips.  
"You're just adorable when you're angry, Draco."  
"I guess I'll just have to end this irritating self-control of yours." He kissed my fingers, looking at me tentatively.  
"Oh, really. I would very much like to see you try."  
I cocked one eyebrow at him playfully.  
"Then stop talking and make love to me."

I had to stop my world at that one. He sensed my hesitation and all signs of exasperation left his face, and there were only his big, hypnotising tender eyes that draw me. He brought one hand to my torso and fingered my abdomen.

"You would, wouldn't you Lucius?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything he was sprawled all over me, his breath hot in my ear.

"You would love to fuck me senseless."

He nuzzled at the skin behind my ear, and one of his hands was cupping my other cheek. The other remained on my chest, and his nails were scratching there ever so slightly.  
My arousal hurt and I felt like I was going to explode soon. And the only one who could bring me relief was Draco. I whimpered at the thought. I knew him, and he wouldn't make it easy for me. Not at all.

"Yes." I breathed out, and reached for his hand, taking it to my member, suddenly needing it to be enveloped by Draco, any part of Draco's anatomy.  
"Hmm." He nipped at my earlobe. "I suppose you are... enticed by the thought of it."  
His fingers brushed against my balls. "Your dear son and you humping happily like rabbits. Most improper, of course."  
"Draco." I said, rubbing myself against him.  
"Call me Beautiful." He whispered.

I held my breath as he rose, looming over me with a luminous smile on his lips. He was waiting. One finger of his was carelessly brushing against stiffened me.

"You're beautiful." I said tenderly, and I meant it.  
His smile grew wider.  
"You're lucky, Father. I am willing to have your lengthy thickness in me. It'll be my pleasure, actually."

He winked. If I had enough strength, I'd reach out and strangle him. Draco can make me feel painfully aware of my dependence of him.

"Help yourself then." I managed to groan.

His hand found me, and he carefully guided my erection to the puckered hole of his arse. He eased me in with smooth moves, his own hardening erection poking against my belly in the process.

"Draco..."

I couldn't hold back a moan.  
Every control is taken from me when I feel this - this tightness. Every time I try to describe it, and I always fail. It is embodying, alluring, mind-blowing.  
I felt the muscles around my cock contract and then relax, adjusting themselves to my presence. I couldn't help but to jerk upwards, wanting to bury myself deeper, to be totally enveloped by my soft, beautiful son.

"Cozy?"  
His breath was failing him but he still had the nerve to be sarcastic. He's definitely my son. I'd slap him if I were in possession of any of my limbs.  
"Because I only want you to feel good, Father."

This time the tenderness on his voice rendered me still. He was moving on top of me, rocking so that he had me alternately in and out of him, keeping his balance and still managing to be in synchrony with my thrusts.  
No wonder since he knows my rhythm.  
Even less if one consider that it coincides with his own. I wonder why.

I couldn't wonder about anything any longer as I was too concentrated on the feel. Draco was bucking up and down on top of me, mounting me. I used every bit of my strength to keep my eyes open so that I could see him. His hair was damp and hung in front of his face, and he was letting out rhythmic little moans of pleasure.  
I suspected I was too.

"Draco..."

I reached out with a hand, fingers sprawled. Soon Draco had found it and entwined fingers with mine, establishing contact. I found his eyes, and our gazes locked. He smiled at me. He knew what was coming next, knew what I wanted to tell him. He had no need for any of my beloved words, for he was the one who could read me.

"Call me Beautiful when you come..." He whispered, and his next word was a pained whimper for I had thrust up tougher that time, "Lucius."  
He bucked down equally as roughly, and I increased the pressure to his fingers until my knots were white.  
"Beautiful..."

You guess. That was me coming, my seed being spilled inside my son, and he leaned forward, resting his weight one arm, his palm spread against my chest.

"Father."

I felt his salty hotness against my skin, but didn't move. I wasn't able to do anything but lay in the bed, breathing heavily, clutching my son's hand. I trembled slightly as he eased me from inside him, feeling the pressure of him moving against me. He rolled to the side and sled to a laying position by my side, breathing as heavily as me, and for some reason on the exact same rhythm.

I embraced him with my free arm, pulling him close and leaning down, lips parted, to kiss him. I made it to his forehead, licking off the sweat from it. Even Draco's sweat tasted sweeter than any other thing. He tilted his head up to press his lips against mine, in one tender kiss. After it I rested my chin on top of his head, while he had his cheek against my chest. Our hands were still clasped together.

I closed my eyes, and then heard him snicker.

"How was _that_ for playing?"

I kissed the top of his head lovingly.

"Sweet, Draco dearest." I inhaled his scent; Draco's essence was distinguishable among the smell of sweat and sex. It was intoxicating, as is every other thing about him.  
I nuzzled against his head, and he clutched close to me.

That was one of those times I talked about, when we merely touch each other and not even I would dare saying anything. There is no need to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one... poor male Malfoys were in serious need of a break from all the angst I had been putting them through. Feedback is always nice to have. =)  
> The song that follows is kind of a theme for the fic. It's by Madonna, in case you wonder.
> 
> Like A Prayer
> 
> Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
> I hear you call my name  
> And it feels like home
> 
> Chorus:
> 
> When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
> I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
> In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
> Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there
> 
> I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
> I have no choice, I hear your voice  
> Feels like flying  
> I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
> Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
> Heaven help me
> 
> (chorus)
> 
> Like a child you whisper softly to me  
> You're in control just like a child  
> Now I'm dancing  
> It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
> You're here with me, it's like a dream  
> Let the choir sing
> 
> (chorus)
> 
> Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there  
> Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery  
> Just like a dream, you are not what you seem  
> Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there
> 
> Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
> It's like a dream to me


End file.
